


Reset

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fate, Lost Memories, M/M, Onghwang, light angst?, reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: They thought they were meant to be, but fate seems to be against them. What if one day they lose all their memories of each other? Will they be able to find their way back to each other or will they continue to live without one another?Can they find the reset button and undo everything or will they just leave things as it is?





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Onghwang fic and this is dedicated to MY TWIN FROM ANOTHER MOTHER HILLS! Thank you for giving me this prompt and I hope I gave justice to it! I changed it up a bit but I hope you like it ❤️

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

“Minhyun-ah, that looks interesting, let’s check it out” Seongwu excitedly pointed to a small red tent that was situated at one corner of the road. Minhyun looked to where Seongwu was pointing at and scrunched his eyebrows.

 

 

 

“Seongwu, I don’t think that’s a good idea. It doesn’t look safe” Minhyun replied looking at Seongwu then back to the tent again. His gaze filled with uncertainty and worry.

 

 

 

Seongwu being the adventurous guy he is, ignored what his boyfriend said, pulling his arm towards the tent “Don’t be such a spoilsport Minhyun, come on, let’s go check it out”.

 

 

 

Minhyun let himself be pulled by Seongwu, knowing that there’s nothing stopping his boyfriend now. He didn’t have a good feeling about that place. It looked sketchy and dodgy. They were out on a date, and just finished eating when the red tent caught Seongwu’s attention.

 

 

 

“Hello, is anyone here?” Seongwu shouted, slightly peeking his head in the tent. No one answered. The inside of the tent was complete darkness, save for the small lamp that seemed to be on top of a table, illuminating the area.

 

 

 

“Seongwu-yah, let’s go, I don’t think there’s anyone here” Minhyun said, slightly pulling Seongwu away. Seongwu still intrigued, stayed on the spot.

 

 

 

“Hello, is anyone here?” he repeated. Still there was no answer. Seongwu pouted, giving up and was about to leave when someone spoke from inside.

 

 

 

“To what pleasure do I owe, a visit from two handsome young men?” an old and raspy voice called out.

 

 

 

Seongwu and Minhyun turned towards the voice and a short old woman, who looked about 80 years old emerged from the darkness. The old woman limped towards them, and the two of them finally had a good look at the woman. The old woman’s body was covered from head to toe with colourful clothes and numerous accessories and she also had on a thick layer of makeup. What caught Minhyun’s attention was the woman’s bright red lips. Now Minhyun doesn’t have a kink for older woman – he was very much happy with Seongwu, it was just that it looked like there was something dangerous lying beneath her toothy smile.

 

 

 

“Hello, we were just passing by and your tent caught our eye. We just wanted to see what it was” Seongwu replied, a big smile on his face and a curious glint in his eyes.

 

 

 

Minhyun’s uncertain gaze shifted to his boyfriend once again. One of these days Seongwu’s curiousity will really land them into trouble. There had been numerous occasions in which Seongwu’s curiousity had led them to situations that could’ve ended badly but thank fucking god Minhyun had been there to stop it before something bad happened.

 

 

 

“Why don’t you sit and I’ll read your fortunes for free. It’s not every day that I get a visit from two handsome men.” The old lady said moving towards the round table at the corner of the room. Seongwu obediently followed the woman, trailing behind her with light steps. Minhyun hurriedly grabbed Seongwu’s wrist, stopping him.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

 

Minhyun looked worriedly at his boyfriend. He knows that he’s over reacting and that he’s worrying too much but he can’t help it when his boyfriend is too gullible. Seongwu’s child-like innocence – outside the bedroom anyways, was one of the traits that Minhyun loved about him but it’s also one of the things he hated, well hate is a strong word, it’s just that Minhyun is always wrapped in worry every time Seongwu was out alone. Their friends always complained about Minhyun babying Seongwu, but what can he do? Seongwu is his baby and the man just naturally brings out his over protective nature.

 

 

 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this. I think we should just go” Minhyun reasoned, giving his boyfriend puppy looks. Seongwu giggled at his boyfriend’s cuteness, lightly pinching the bridge of Minhyun’s nose.

 

 

 

‘It’ll be fine. It won’t take long hmm” Seongwu reassured, softly squeezing Minhyun’s hand, a pleading look on his face. Minhyun released a deep sigh and nodded, giving up and succumbing to his boyfriend’s wishes. Minhyun is the textbook definition of whipped. Just one look from Seongwu and he was a goner. That was how much he loved Seongwu.

 

 

 

They had first met in college. Minhyun was in the music department and Seongwu was in theatre. They were the same age which meant that they were in the same year. They weren’t friends, they were more like acquaintances, sharing only a few mutual friends between them. They did share a few classes together but that was as far as their interactions went, until Jisung, one of his friends invited him to his birthday. Jisung introduced him to Seongwu and Seongwu being the friendly guy he is, immediately engaged Minhyun in a conversation. They spent the rest of the party just talking – with Seongwu making Minhyun laugh with his lame jokes, and getting to know each other.

 

 

 

 

But believe it or not, before they started dating, Seongwu was nowhere near Minhyun’s ideal type. Seongwu was loud, messy and popular – well who wouldn’t be especially with a face like his and a fun personality to match. He was the mood maker of his department and there was no one in campus that he wasn’t friends with or who didn’t know his name. Sometimes even people from other colleges knew about him. Minhyun was the exact opposite. He was quiet, shy and very reserved. He didn’t like being in the spotlight, he preferred being in the background away from the attention. But that didn’t stop him from getting unwanted attention. Minhyun, like Seongwu had the face of a god. While Seongwu had very sharp features, Minhyun’s features were much softer and refined, giving him that cold and unapproachable look.

 

 

 

Minhyun thought that he wanted a man that was similar to him but Ong Seongwu came into his life and changed his perspective completely. After the party, they started to hang out more often and before he knew it, he had fallen deep. Minhyun had never been in a relationship before, despite having a face like his, therefore he didn’t know what to do with the foreign feelings he was having. It also didn’t help that Seongwu flirted with almost anybody. He didn’t know if Seongwu knew what he was doing or if it was just how he is. Minhyun, sick of seeing Seongwu flirt with other guys, picked up his courage and confessed to Seongwu and the rest is history.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu’s face brightened and the most beautiful smile blossomed on his face. Minhyun’s breath got caught in his throat and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

 

 

 

“I love you” Minhyun randomly blurted out. Seongwu’s eyes widened in surprise, redness creeping from the tips of his ears to the balls of his cheeks.

 

 

 

“I love you too” Seongwu replied a shy smile on his face, but the happiness and love was shining brightly in his eyes, mirroring those of the man in front of him. They looked like idiots, just standing there looking at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. Their little moment was broken by a loud cough. The both of them snapped back to their senses, a little embarrassed at being caught. Seongwu grabbed Minhyun’s hand and dragged him to the table.

 

 

 

“Now young man, give me your hand” Seongwu obeyed giving his hand to the old woman. The old woman turned Seongwu’s hand and gently touched his palm “I see a very bright future for you, young man. I can see you having a successful career and luck seems to be on your side this year. Now in terms of relationships, I can see that..oh. You, give me your hand” the old woman hurriedly took Minhyun’s hand that was resting on the table, touching the lines on his palms.

 

 

 

“What is it?” Seongwu asked, quickly exchanging glances with Minhyun.

 

 

“I can see a great tragedy in your future. Something terrible will happen if you two continued your relationship, I can’t tell you what it is but it’s something terrible”

 

 

 

“I think you’re reading it wrong, halmeoni. Nothing is going to happen to us, we’re happy and it will stay that way. Thank you for doing this, but we need to go” Seongwu quickly retracted his hand from the old woman and stood up, preparing to leave.

 

 

 

“Are you willing to risk your life for this relationship? Or are you willing to sacrifice your relationship in order to survive? Are you prepared to go against your fate? Fate is a mysterious thing young man and it’s something we have to accept. We may not be able to change our fates but we can alter the course to that destination”

 

 

 

Seongwu and Minhyun stopped in their tracks, the old woman’s words ringing in their heads. They quickly bowed and said their goodbyes before leaving the tent. The old woman sombrely watched the backs of the two men as they left, disappearing behind the red curtains.

 

 

 

“Two people whose souls found their way towards each other despite the fact that they are not meant to be. Is their love strong enough to withstand the test of fate? Or will they succumb and face the consequences and pain of their love” she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. Fate could really be a bitch sometimes.

 

 

 

 

“Hey are you okay?” Minhyun asked, grabbing Seongwu’s face in his hands. Seongwu looked up at Minhyun, his gaze full of fear and worry. “Don’t tell me you believe what the old lady said? Didn’t we promise to grow old together? That we would buy a house near the ocean and we’d go on walks by the shore, lie down on the sand and gaze at the stars. And then when our time comes to an end, we’ll be right beside each other holding each other’s hands. Believe in us, in our future.”

 

 

 

“But what if..what if what she said was true. That something terrible could happen. Minhyun-ah I’m scared”

 

 

 

Minhyun pulled Seongwu in arms, his body wrapping themselves around the latter. “Shhh, there’s nothing to be scared of, nothing will happen okay.” Minhyun removed his arms from around Seongwu, and grabbed both side of his face, Seongwu’s teary eyes against Minhyun’s determined ones. “Look at me, I love you and you love me. That is all that matters. You’re my past, present and future and nothing can change that, not even some old lady’s words.”

 

 

 

“I love you”

 

 

 

Minhyun pulled Seongwu’s face closer, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss, their love for one another radiating from their bodies, intoxicating them. Minhyun moved his head back, breaking their kiss and leaned his forehead against Seongwu’s, whispering a soft “I love you too”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

 

Days passed since that day and although Minhyun had reassured him that everything was going to be okay, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He reprimanded himself for being too curious and still entering that tent even though Minhyun had told him not to. If only he listened to his boyfriend he wouldn’t be having these thoughts and feelings right now. 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu and Minhyun were out on their weekly date. They went to watch the movie that Seongwu had been wanting to watch for the longest time. It was a movie about two people who came from two different worlds. One was from earth and the other came from a place in which their existence were short-term. They only existed to help their designated person reach their certain goal – in short they were very much like guardian angels, before disappearing as they have served their purpose. But in this movie, like any other cliché romance film, the two main leads ended up falling for each other. And now they have to face the consequences of their forbidden relationship. The two leads were faced with obstacles that tested their love and there were moments where death was right in front of them. The movie finished with Seongwu crying his eyes out and Minhyun patting him in the back while handing him tissues. When Seongwu had settled down and stopped crying, Minhyun gently pulled him up and led him outside the cinema and towards the car. Minhyun helped Seongwu into the car, fastening his seatbelt for him before going to the driver’s seat.

 

 

 

“Are you hungry? Do you want to eat first?” Minhyun asked, shifting his gaze to Seongwu for a second before going back on the road.

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, sure. That movie was really sad wasn’t it? They loved each other so much that they decided to break the rules and fight for their love. Although they knew the consequences they still continued their relationship. Isn’t that such a brave thing to do?” Seongwu said recalling the scenes from the movie. His eyes still red from crying.

 

 

 

“Sometime we have to fight for what we believe in. Others might say that it’s wrong, that it’s not natural but why does the opinion of others matter when it comes to one’s happiness? Isn’t it better to have fought and lost knowing that you have done everything in your capacity to fight for the person you love, rather than giving up from the start? The road ahead may be hard but having the person you love and cherish beside you is the greatest source of strength that ever existed. Just their presence is enough to keep one going, no matter what their situation is. That’s true love isn’t it? The love that surpasses all reasons and doubt. The love that shines so bright during the dark times. The love that I feel for you.” Tears rolled down on Seongwu’s face upon hearing Minhyun’s words. He could feel the sincerity and love in Minhyun’s voice and Seongwu had never felt so happy and loved than he did at that moment. Minhyun was his lifeline, his safe haven, his home. Without him, Seongwu wouldn’t be the person he is now. That’s how much he loved him.

 

 

 

“Have I ever told you that I love you so much, it hurts to even think of you not being beside me?” Seongwu asked his eyes not leaving Minhyun’s face. Minhyun softly laughed, his laugh sounding like a choir of angels singing – okay that’s a bit of an exaggeration but at that moment it really did sound like that.

 

 

 

Minhyun took Seongwu’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Minhyun turned his head towards his boyfriend, the most angelic smile on his face. Minhyun leaned down capturing Seongwu’s lips with his. What was meant to be a short peck became so much more. They were so into the moment that they didn’t realise the bright light approaching. Seongwu pulled back, moving his head away slightly but close enough to still feel Minhyun’s warm breath on his face.

 

 

 

“Should we go-“ Seongwu’s hand shot up to his face when a bright light suddenly hit him on the face. His eyes widened when he realised what the bright light was. “MINHYUN-AH!!” he screamed as the car got nearer, shocking Minhyun who hurriedly grabbed onto the steering wheel. A loud honk was heard and Minhyun quickly turned the wheel swerving the car towards the left but it was too late. A loud crash was heard followed by people screaming outside.

 

 

 

“Seongwu..” Minhyun calling his name was the last thing Seongwu could remember before everything became quiet and dark.

 

 

 

_“I can see a great tragedy…”_

_“something terrible will happen…”_

_“Are you willing to risk your life for this relationship? Or are you willing to sacrifice your relationship in order to survive?”_

 

Minhyun-ah….

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think and i'll see you in the next chapter~


End file.
